


Deception's End

by Strawberry_Champagne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M, non-incest AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Champagne/pseuds/Strawberry_Champagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester thought he had this whole keeping-hunting-secret-from-his-husband thing figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception's End

More than anything else, Sam wished for a normal life. On a practical level, he knew this was impossible: hunting was in his very blood, could even be said to be his destiny. Even when he thought he was out for good, even when he walked away, it somehow found him. So he had eventually given up fighting it. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t pretend.

Sam had become an expert at keeping secrets. He rationalized his deception with the knowledge that if even one part of his life was going to stay anywhere close to “normal,” he was willing to deal with a little bit of a guilty conscience. Because of this, he would even lie to Dean - repeatedly, and often. As far as his husband knew, Sam worked in a law office, often late into the night and called away on frequent business trips. He was very careful, sometimes going to great lengths to cover his tracks in case Dean ever became suspicious. His secret life would remain just that; if Sam had anything to do with it, Dean would never know there was such thing as a hunter, let alone all the nightmarish things that stalked the night.

Until one day, when he found the salt. Pounds and pounds of it, in bags hidden in a storage closet they rarely used. And it wasn’t his.

“Dean,” he called over his shoulder, toward the living room where he knew the other man was watching one of the many television shows he would deny that he actually enjoyed.

He took his time in sauntering over to where Sam crouched, a half-unwrapped burger in one hand. Dean carried on eating, clearly waiting for Sam to say whatever he wanted to say.

“Was there a rush on salt I didn’t know about?” He indicated the bags with a sweep of his hand. Dean froze for a second, hardly noticeable unless someone knew him as well as Sam did, then took another bite.

“ ‘S for cooking,” he said around a mouthful of food.

Sam raised a skeptical brow, then nudged one of the heavy bags with his foot. “Rock salt. Really?”

“Might need it for something. Be prepared, that’s what I always say.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Huh. Maybe I should start. That all you needed, Sammy? It’s on commercial now, but-” He made a loose gesture in the air with the hand holding the burger.

Dean was acting jumpy, which was making a cold lump of anxiety form in Sam’s stomach. He was trying to duck out of the conversation, which meant he had something to hide, which could mean...

But if Dean was a hunter, wouldn’t he know? Then again, Dean didn’t know about him, but Sam hadn’t been aware that the other man could be capable of the same level of deception. He took a breath just as Dean was starting to turn and walk back down the hallway.

“You sure you’re not using the salt to, I don’t know, shoot things?” Sam shut his eyes, knowing how difficult it could be to explain that question if he was wrong. When he opened his eyes, Dean had turned back around. His face was very still.

“What kind of things?”

No turning back now. “Uh…supernatural things?”

Dean just stared at him for a moment. Then he cursed, loudly, and Sam knew that nothing would ever be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 18, 2009 in the Livejournal community comment_fic  
> Prompted by: daria234  
> Theme: AU Day  
> Prompt: SPN, Sam/Dean, they're a married couple but neither knows the other is a hunter.  
> (With this prompt, it made sense for them to not be brothers.)


End file.
